Quinventions
by JeremieMcCary
Summary: Quinn and I help Dustin feel better.


I have known Dustin and Quinn for around a year now. We have been trying to work on Quinn's inventions together. Her proton impulser has more settings now. Her tongue vacuum has different speeds to. That way, you can start on a low setting so you can get used to it and then work your way up. She is still a very smart girl. Once, she let me use her inventions on her so she could feel what they're like. That is how she decided to get more settings onto the tongue vacuum. The settings are now low, medium, and high. There used to be only the high setting. With the proton impulser, we added an extra setting or two. Very low, low, medium, high, and very high. They all tickle a lot. She even had me take some of her own DNA to find out more about her. I was able to get a strand of her hair while she was laughing from being tickled. She even clipped her fingernails and toenails for me. I was even able to save some of her sweat from her shoes. By the way, her feet smell great. You may say they are stinky, but to me they smell perfect. Do you smell like a very healthy and smart girl. She wouldn't let me take anything else. I can't take any of her eggs because they are inside her for her whole life. That is why I took the sweat from her shoes instead. All that DNA will be very helpful for her. Now, she can help a lot more people.

Wednesday, during school, Dustin wasn't looking very good. He told us that he has a cold. Quinn brightened up when she heard that. We both want to help him. After school, we grabbed her invention bag and headed to the dorm room. After he laid down on his bed, Quinn took off his socks and shoes. I can smell his feet from here, and they smell great. I really want to touch my nose to his foot and take a big sniff, but I decided not to because I like to keep my foot fetish a secret, even from my friends. I might do it after he feels better. " why are you taking off my shoes?" Dustin asks, holding back a cough. She hands his socks and shoes to me and I put them aside. I'm going to squeeze the sweat out of his socks for DNA later. " i'm going to cure you by applying proton impulses to the soles of your feet." He asks if he can leave, and Quinn says no. Then, she asks if he is ready, and he says no, looking very scared. She then puts on a pair of goggles and hands a pair to me. She then turns on her proton device, which zaps the bottoms of his feet. He starts laughing maniacally. "That tickles!" I smile and laugh along with him. I tell him I know it does, and it tickled me too. Then, Quinn causes the device and asks if he is feeling better. He says no. " I am going to adjust the proton saturation." She cranks it up a couple notches and starts again. " it's not making me better!" He keeps laughing hard and then passes out. Quinn tells me to grab one of his hairs and some nail clippings. Of course, I grab those for her. She asked him before if he could donate some sperm to science, and he already gave us a sample while using the bathroom. I couldn't see how he did it. He did tell us that he had to rub himself for a while to get it out. Now, since he is passed out, I checked his vitals and they are fine. So, I cover him up with a blanket and turn off the light. " good night, Dustin. Sleep tight. You'll feel better in the morning." After Quinn and I left, we started doing the experiments on all the DNA we collected. Quinn found a portion of my DNA that is responsible for my cerebral palsy and visual impairment. She said she could possibly work on a vaccine to cure me so I can move into see. She also saw something in my DNA about my ADHD and said that this one would be a bit harder to cure, but she will try. After she saw her DNA, she was surprised to see that her DNA classifies her as a genius. It's pretty cool how she can read DNA like that. Then, we tried putting our DNA together to see what would happen. After our DNA were introduced together, they fused and started forming a cell. This was a breakthrough in science, and she immediately started to take care of that sell to see if they would multiply and grow into something. She put the newly formed stem cells inside the seed of a rose plant. After that, she planted the rose seed into a small pot. After a couple weeks, that seed began to sprout. Quinn took a look at the plants DNA and found out that our DNA was thriving inside the plant like it's own DNA. She is then able to section out different segments to make vaccines for cerebral palsy, blindness, ADHD, and other disorders. Then, she found a way to give other people the mind of a genius. Now this was a fun science breakthrough. Now, we just need to find more things to do with our DNA. She decided to extract our DNA from our hair and turn it into a gel to see if cells would grow, and turn those cells into growing organs. Maybe she could grow a full human baby just from our DNA. She says anything is possible with science. I do ask her why she wants to grow a human baby with our DNA, and she says with her smarts and my disabilities, we could possibly create the newest Professor X. That's pretty cool. Then, from the sweat that we extracted from her shoes and Dustin's shoes, we combined those as well. I decided to add my sweats into the mix. We want to see if three peoples DNA could combine seamlessly. Turns out, it can. All three types of DNA fused into one mega DNA. Quinn is going to do some more experiments with this mega DNA to see what it is capable of. I feel glad to be part of her experiments. I may not be a science guy, but this is still pretty fun.

A couple minutes later, Dustin knocks on our door. He thanks us for helping him, and it takes a deep breath to show us that his nasal passages are now clear, thanks to us. Then, he tells me that he knows about my love and feet, and prop some up for me to smell. I Touch my nose to his toes and take a nice long sniff. They smell perfect. Then, Quinn apologizes and says that she told him last month. Of course, I understand. I told her not to apologize. It's OK to have a secret among friends. Now, she just needs to not tell anyone I don't know. She then says that she likes feet as well, and that's why she made the proton thing is that the bottom of your feet. She told me that mine smell amazing. She let me smell her feet as well. I was finally able to touch my nose to her toes. Of course, they smell perfect. No, the three of us know a secret about each other. We are feet buddies. We take a long sniff of each other's feet, give each other a hug, and say good night to each other. We have a long day of school in the morning.

The end.


End file.
